All it takes is a little magic
by Witchbones
Summary: What happens when Emma finds Belle, and unlike everyone else she remembers exactly who she is...
1. Finding that which was lost

Hi Everyone, this is my take on what i think would happen if the curse was broken and people started to remember, based after the Mad Hatter episode so spoilers up until that point. Not quiet sure where i'm gonna go with it just yet was just hit with inspiration i guess. Short first chapter, just really wanted it to end at that point, let me know what you think and if i should continue or not.

None of the characters belong to me i just like playing with them =D

**Rated** - T

**Unbetaed**

**Pairings** - now that would be telling...

* * *

><p>Emma was sat in her office staring into Mary Margaret's cell; she was back after escaping and being kidnapped by Jefferson or the Mad Hatter if she was to believe Henrys mad theory. Emma closed her eyes; she was back in that room with him, standing by the telescope telling him that she wished more than anything that she could believe that there was any kind of possibility that Mary Margaret was her mother. Was that true? Did she really feel that way? She wasn't sure, sometimes it was easier to imagine that all their lives really were fairy tales maybe then she wouldn't be so alone… she would have a family, parents people who loved her no matter what… it would mean she wasn't abandoned that her parents did love her and would have done anything to keep her safe, even giving her up.<p>

But she couldn't believe, she couldn't let herself believe for second that that could be true. "Emma?" Mary Margaret called from her cell "Are you okay?" Emma opened her eyes and looked up at her roommate, her friend. "I'm fine, just been a long day" She replied as she stood from her chair "I'm gonna go get some food for us okay… won't be long" Emma grabbed her coat from the hook where Grahams jacket still hung and her car keys and left before Mary Margaret could ask anymore questions. _She always knows when something's wrong _Emma thought _just like a real mom should… stop that _she shook her head as she left the building and headed towards Granny's before she could reach her destination however something caught her eye. Regina was heading towards the hospital, she didn't know why but something didn't seem quite right to Emma, something was wrong she just couldn't quite figure out what.

All logical thought disappeared and Emma decided to follow Regina, she kept enough of a distance so that Regina could neither see or hear her, felt good to be doing this again, as a bail bondsperson she had regularly had to trail someone and not be seen doing so. Regina entered the hospital with Emma not far behind but instead of going towards a ward she instead headed towards a door marked EXIT and entered a code onto a push pad. Emma watched as she entered and the door closed behind her. _Great whatcha gonna do now _she thought to herself, she knew she should leave but it was obvious Regina was up to something and _what if it was something that could help Mary Margaret _she thought so she waited.

She didn't have to wait long after about 10 minutes Regina came out of the door accompanied by a women they both headed towards the entrance of the hospital, Emma could see the door slowly closing as soon as they were out of sight she could go for it. They turned the corner and she ran for the door grasping it just in time. As she walked through the door she came to a flight of stairs leading down, as she climbed down the steps she realised how foolish it was to do this alone, she had no back up, no one knew where she was. _It's for Mary Margaret_ she thought. This was enough to cause her to press on when she eventually came to the bottom of the stairs she looked around, right in front of her was some sort of office and to the left was a hallway. She was about to start searching the office when she heard it, a women singing

"_Tale as old as time _

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Bitter sweet and strange_

_Finding you can change _

_Learning you were wrong" _

There was such sadness in her voice, Emma followed the sound and found herself stood in front of a cell. She opened the hatch on the door and peered inside, a girl was sat on the floor staring up at the sun through a window covered in bars. She turned at the sound of the hatch opening and looked at Emma with total and utter shock, "Help me" She said and in one swift movement was up and at the door "The evil queen she has me locked in here, I've done nothing wrong, please you have to help me"

"The evil queen?" Emma asks, the girl stairs at Emma for a second with a look of total amazement. "How can you not know of the evil queen, you are in her kingdom?" _Okay _Emma thought _this whole fairytail things gone a bit far now, but wait…_ "How long has she kept you here?" Emma asked. The girl thought for a moment before answering "I don't know" She replied with all honesty "I've been here so long, I have no way of telling how long, I'm sorry, but please, please I need to get out of here!"

Emma dropped the hatch for a moment to think, she leaned against the door. _What do I do?_ She asked herself _This girls clearly insane but the same story as what Henrys been filling my head with? How is that possible?_

Emma turned and opened the hatch "What's your name?" She asked. The girl looked at her for a second before replying "Belle, my names Belle"

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review<p> 


	2. Belle

Hay Everyone, thanks for the Alerts etc and special thanks to moodymel for the review, it means a great deal to me.

None of the characters belong to me i just like playing with them =D I've changed the title of the fic from the beginning of the end to all it takes is a little... magic. I changed it because the first title just didnt sit well with me, no idea why.

**Spoilers **- Anything up until the Mad Hatter episode also a small reference to Tin Man

**Rated **- T

**Unbetaed**

**Pairings** - now that would be telling...

**Dedication** - Dedicated to moodymel for her review of my first chapter

* * *

><p>"Belle? As in beauty?" Emma asked.<p>

"I'm sorry" Belle replied "I don't know what you mean"

"Never mind, lets get you out of here then Belle" Emma closed the hatch and ran towards the office, they had spent so long talking Regina could be back any minute. Emma scanned the office searching for the keys to the cell, she found them resting on a hook on the wall. She ran back to the cell, trying all the keys on the chain, the 6th she tried fitted the lock; she turned the key to hear metal scrapping on metal as the lock slid out and the door swung open.

Belle stood there beaming at Emma "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me yet" Emma replied "We need to get out of here first" with that Emma turned back down the corridor Belle following closely behind. They ascended the flight of stairs stopping at the top so Emma could listen at the door, all she could hear was the hustle of a busy hospital, she cracked the door open slightly and peered out. Regina was nowhere in sight. Emma turned back grasped Belle's hand and calmly walked out the door and towards the exit.

As they neared the exit Emma spotted Regina, she was bust talking to a nurse to noticed the pair of them as they quietly slipped out of the hospital. "What is this place?" Belle asked staring in disbelief at what she saw in front of her eyes. "What do you mean?" Emma asked. Belle didn't answer, she just stood there taking in everything that was around her, she knew nothing of this world. "Belle, I'm sorry but we have to get out of here, if Regina sees us…" The name Regina seemed to snap Belle back to reality and she realised that for now it didn't matter, she just needed to hide.

Emma grasped her hand and they walked towards the police station as quickly as they could without actually running. As soon as they entered the police station Emma felt safe again, she knew that Regina could still find them here but somehow she just felt safe here. "What is this place?" Belle asked. "It's a police station" Emma replied "I'm the sheriff here"

Belle looked at Emma with complete confusion, then her face changed as she realised what Emma was "A tin man? You're a Tin Man?"

"Erm, I'm sorry I don't know what that is"

"A law man, you uphold the law?"

"Ohh then yeah I guess I'm a Tin man" Emma said this as they rounded the corner into her office, Mary Margaret stood in her cell "About time, I'm starv…" Before she could say anything else Belle was running to the cell "Snow? Snow is that really you?" Both Emma and Mary Margaret just stood there complete shock evident on both their faces. They both knew that in Henry's mad theory, Mary Margaret was indeed Snow White, but this women had no way of knowing that she cannot have had any contact with Henry, let alone Henry tell a complete stranger his theories.

"Snow White?" At this point tears were openly streaming down Belle's face as she looked into her friend's eyes and saw not even a glimmer of recognition. "You don't know me do you?" Belle asked. "I'm sorry" Mary Margaret replied as she shook her head. "My name is Belle, I am one of your closest friends, and I have been held captive by Regina for so long"

"What?" Mary Margaret said looking to Emma for confirmation

"I found her locked in a cell hidden under the hospital, she doesn't know how long she was kept there, but she knows nothing about this place. When I bought her outside she was in complete and total shock, like she'd never seen this place before" Emma said staring at Mary Margaret completely understanding the repercussions of what it was she was saying.

"That's because I haven't" Belle replied clinging to the bars of Mary Margaret's cell for strength "This isn't our home Snow, we shouldn't be here, the evil queen sent a spell… it was supposed to take away all our Happy Ever After's… not that I had one" She said with a smirk.

"Why didn't you have a Happy Ever After?" Mary Margaret asked, Emma gave her a 'why do you have to encourage her' look.

"Because the man I love rejected me, he claims he prefers to be the monster he thinks he is" She stared off into the distance as if remembering an old memory. Mary Margaret looked to Emma and mouthed one simple line "Beauty and the beast"

At that point Emma couldn't stand it anymore and said the only thing her brain was capable of saying "Ok… what the hell is going on?"

"What if Henry's right?" Mary Margaret said

"What? Are you mad? Think about what you're saying…"

"Emma, what other explanation is there?" Belle whipped her head around at that point at stared at the women who had rescued her.

"Emma?" Belle said with a look of absolute amazement on her face.

"Yeah…"

"Your name's Emma?"

"Yeah… So?"

"How old are you?" Belle asked

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Please" Belle replied "Just tell me"

"I'm 28" Emma said, Belle turned back to face her friend.

"You got her to the wardrobe!" Belle said with tears threating to leak from her eyes. "You saved us all!" a smile spread across Belle's face, her first real smile since Rumpelstiltskin had thrown her from his home.

Emma just stared at the women in front of her, if she was to believe what her brain was telling her, they were her mother and The Belle. She shook her head "No" she said aloud "This isn't happening, it can't be, it's insane"

"We must break the spell" Belle replied, ignoring Emma's previous statement "There is only one man I know capable of performing such a task… Rumpelstiltskin"

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter, please review<p> 


End file.
